I'm With You
by xB2UTY
Summary: "You are mine, Prussia." The finality of his words and the possessive tone that seeped into them brought a whole new sense of dread upon me. This was wrong. So terribly wrong. RusPrus


I'm With You

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, no matter how much I would like to think I do.

Summary: "You are mine, Prussia." The finality of his words and the possessive tone that seeped into them brought a whole new sense of dread upon me. This was wrong. So terribly wrong.

Yes, yes, I know; liking this pairing guarantees that you've probably seen this plot line before a bunch of times and that you may just be sick of it already. But, please don't be hasty in your judgement of this fic and give it a try. Who knows, you might be pleasantly surprised ;3

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

My mind drew a blank as I continued to trudge through the snow that nearly reached my knees in height. I must have been traveling for hours in this barren wasteland, without so much as a single sign of civilization, and my body trembled from the freezing temperatures and fatigue. It hadn't been that long ago that I had woken up, half buried in the snow, with no recollection of who I was or how I had gotten there, all I knew was that I couldn't stay in that place as death would surely come.

I pulled the coat I was wearing tighter around myself, desperately clinging to what heat I could garner from it as a gust of icy wind hit my face. Looking up, I cursed under my breath. I had noticed earlier that the clouds had been darkening, but part of me had hoped it was just my imagination. I knew instinctively that night would eventually come and with it, darkness. In a dark, starless night such as what it would be like with such thick clouds overhead, I wouldn't be able to see a thing. If night were to fall, I would have to stop and settle down.

However, I feared of what might happen to me if I fell asleep. What if I never re-awoke? What if I froze to death in my sleep? No, no, I had to keep going no matter the strain my limbs felt from exertion, no matter how my eyes wanted to shut and force this nightmarish world away. Something within me screamed that I couldn't give up, that I had to live! I had to live this through, I refuse to wither away buried beneath heaps of snow, forgotten. I was too awesome to be forgotten! My life has meaning dammit!

With my resolve strengthened, I continued to push through with renewed vigor, intending to find my way out of this hellhole.

…

I wasn't sure how long I had stumbled through this darkness. It was just light enough from what could be filtered through the clouds to see the outlines of the trees surrounding me which luckily kept me from running into them.

My legs were sore from having walked for so long in the snow and the temperatures had dropped drastically with the night. But, I had to keep pushing, I had to keep going, I couldn't stop not now, not here. I had to keep going.

A yelp escaped past my lips as my legs buckled beneath me, causing me to fall face first into the snow. I nearly whimpered when the snow soaked into my clothing, making me doubly as cold as I was before. Pressing my palms to the ground, my arms shook as I weakly tried to push myself up. I panted, feeling my eyes droop in exhaustion.

_No! You can't give up now!_

But, what hope is there for me? My arms have grown too weak to push me back up and my legs have all but given up on me. I don't want to die in this cold, barren wasteland, I don't want to be forgotten so easily. Angry and frustrated with myself, I used the last of my strength to flip over onto my back to stare up at the sky.

I laughed, crazily perhaps, as I realized this might just be how I end up dying; a nobody who probably wouldn't be missed at all. My eyes drifted shut, laughter dying out, as I was pulled ever further into the lulling darkness that was becoming more and more appealing by the second.

My eyes fluttered open a bit when I heard something. Was it my imagination, my mind playing tricks on me?

The soft crunch of snow under foot grew ever nearer. Dare I hope? When light finally reached my gaze, a calm fell over me and the worry over falling asleep dissipated. Knowing that someone was there finally allowed me to escape to the comfort of sleep which I fell into gladly. Even if this person has killed me, I will have at least have been found and remembered.

…

The sounds of a crackling fire were heard as I awoke from my deep sleep. However, despite slowly coming to, I was content to just lay there and bask in the heavenly warmth that surrounded me. My head nuzzled into the fluffy pillow beneath it, breathing in the warm, spicy smell that permeated the air.

My peaceful resting, however, was disturbed when the door to the room I was currently in creaked open. I heard a soft shuffling of feet as whoever it was walked closer to where I laid. They stopped at my bedside, putting me immediately at unease as I could nearly feel their eyes boring into my back. Fueled by my discomfort, I turned to glare at the man standing beside me.

Violet eyes blinked before a smile lit up his face. "So you are awake. I vas vorried you had gotten sick. You are very lucky I found you out there, Prussiya." His voice sounded familiar and the name he called me by stirred something within me. Previous worry brushed aside, I stared up at the obnoxiously tall man before me. He looked kind, but a niggling feeling in the back of my head told me he was anything but. He was wearing an easy going smile that hid something more sinister behind it. How I could tell, I didn't know, but I wasn't going to second guess it. His hair was a short sandy blonde, his eyes an odd, but enchanting violet, and he had strong facial features.

"I-is that my name?" I asked weakly, my voice hoarse from misuse.

His eyes widened a smidgen. He smiled indulgently at me, "Perhaps your condition is vorse than previously thought." He stated, more to himself than to me. "I did not think it possible for countries, or even ex-countries in your case, to get amnesia, but, I guess, in a vorld such as ours nothing is impossible."

"So, y-you do know me...?" I asked somewhat hopefully. The question of who I was had bothered me ever since I had woken up, alone and cold in the snow.

The violet eyes lit up with something I could not place, but yet made my skin crawl. The predatory smile that curled at his lips had my stomach churning. I unconsciously moved backwards, until my back was pressed against the headboard as he leaned towards me. "But of course, I remember you. How could I ever forget my precious little, Prussiya?"

I cursed myself inwardly as I trembled. The intensity of his gaze coupled with the warm hand that cupped my cheek before trailing down my neck and collarbone had blood rushing up to my face. Dammit, I shouldn't be acting this way! I wasn't some stupid girl!

His face was closer now, barely half an inch away from my own. I could feel his hot breath wash over me. Then his lips were over mine, meshing against them. A whimper tore from the back of my throat despite myself. I put my hands on his chest, pushing in a valiant attempt to get him off of me. My arms trembled, still too weak to do much.

I gasped as he finally pulled away, licking his lips.

"You are mine, Prussia."

The finality of his words and the possessive tone that seeped into them brought a whole new sense of dread upon me. This was wrong.

So terribly wrong.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! I feel that Prussia was a little bit OOC, but I think that can kind of be explained by his memory loss... yea.<p> 


End file.
